Bonne vacances bien sûr!
by cloclo neechan
Summary: Conan et sa bande passent leurs vacances d'été dans une colonnie. Mais ça tourne mal quand un homme se drogue puis tombe dans un ravin avant que le corps d'une dame agée vue un peu plus tôt vivante ne soit découvert...
1. Chapter 1

**auteur: **cloclo neechan

**responsabilité: **détective conan et ses personnages sont à Gôshô Aoyama et non à moi...

**couple:** aucun

**rating:** il y a un peu de violence donc T

_**dédicace**_ à chachan qui m'a encouragé à écrire cette fic désolé d'avoir été si longue mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes techniques qui m'ont tenu dans l'impossibilité de la poursuivre pendant 2 à 3 semaines. J'ai un peu changer le scénario mais le fond reste le même :)

**Chapitre 1:** Les moniteurs

Le vent soufflait dans leurs cheveux, l'air était bon, il faisait beau, quoi de mieux pour des vacances d'été? Les détectives boys au complet passaient une semaine agréable dans la colonie de vacances Izoma. Ils étaient en route sur un chemin de forêt, pour aller se promener dans le village le plus proche accompagné de deux moniteurs: Takeshi Umeda, 21 ans, étudiant en informatique, et Aya Amano, 20 ans, étudiante en droit. Takashi avait des cheveux courts châtains foncés, il était musclé et mesurait environ 1M75. Aya avait de longs cheveux noir charbon, elle était beaucoup bronzée et mesurait environs 1M70.

Ça faisait longtemps que Conan n'avait pas passé de vacances aussi paisible. Même si c'était encore et toujours avec les mômes. Il ne se fit pas prier pour le mentionner une énième fois.

- Tu ne devrais pas te plaindre, chuchota Aï, profite que rien ne se passe, qu'_ils_ ne nous trouvent pas encore, que personne ne sache qui tu es pour te reposer encore un peu. Tu sais qu'il peuvent nous tomber dessus à tout moment alors fais comme moi, profite.

Avant que Conan n'est pu répliquer, une personne apparut devant eux. C'était un jeune homme d'à peu près le même âge qu'eux, il avait des cheveux mi-longs colorés blond et était habillé d'un débardeur vert avec une tête de mort dessus, et un short blanc. Il portait aussi un sac à dos noir et il semblait un peu surpris de les voir.

- Oh! Takeshi! Aya! Que faîtes vous là?

- Salut Kazuhiro! S'exclama Takashi, nous accompagnions ces petits au petit village, ils aimeraient visiter les alentours...

Comme pour confirmer ses dire, il se retourna vers les détectives boys en leur souriant. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko et Genta poussèrent un « oui » augüe en lui rendant son sourire tandis que la réponse de Conan se fit moins enthousiaste avec un sourire plus forcé et Aï qui se prit juste la peine de soupirer sa réponse.

- Et toi? Demanda Aya.

- Mm... moi? Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, je rentre, je m'ennuie, je vais aller jouer aux jeux vidéos dans ma chambre, tchuss!

Sur ces mots, il partit en leur adressant un signe de main.

- Qui est-ce? Osa demander Ayumi.

- C'est un ancien camarade de classe du lycée, Kazuhiro Ukai, répondit Takashi, il étudie la cinématographie.

- Waaaa... il va devenir réalisateur? Questionna Mitsuhiko les yeux agrandis d'admiration.

- On en sais rien, intervint Aya, moi je ne le connais que par Umeda, donc je ne peux pas suffisamment le connaître pour savoir où et-ce qu'il veut aller avec ça. Même Umeda ne sait...

- Pourquoi? Coupa Conan, il est cachottier?

- Un peu... répondit Aya avec un sourire mystérieux.

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko et Genta les regardèrent avec un air interrogateur avant que le plus grand d'entre eux mette fin à la conversation qu'il jugeait ennuyeuse. Il donna une grande tape dans le dos de Mitsuhiko.

- Chat!

- Hey!

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko et Genta se mirent à courir joyeusement dans tous les sens. Les deux « seuls » adultes sourirent devant leur insouciance puis se retournèrent vers les deux autres « enfants » avec un air interrogateur. Pourquoi ne faisaient-ils pas de même? Conan leur adressa un sourire forcé signifiant « j'ai pas envie c'est un jeu trop stupide pour moi » alors que Aï ne daigna même pas lever les yeux et se contenta d'un « humpf! ». Aya et Takeshi échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension, quand soudain, Mitsuhiko courra vers eux.

- Venez voir! Vite! On a trouver quelque chose...

Ses paroles semblait d'avantage adressées à Conan plutôt qu'aux moniteurs. Notre petit détective comprit tout de suite à son regard qu'il n'avait pas trouver n'importe quoi. Il le suivit donc au pas de course en direction d'Ayumi et de Genta qui se trouvaient au pied d'un arbre où il y avait un sac en plastique emplit de ce qui semblait être à première vue des feuilles mortes séchées. Conan en prit une, la sentit, l'examina, puis réfléchit. S'il ne se trompait pas... c'était...

- Les enfants! Appela Aya en faisant un signe de la main que faîtes-vous?

- Mademoiselle! Cria à son tour le petit garçon à lunettes, venez voir! Cela vous intéressera sûrement!

Intrigués, Aya et Takeshi s'exécutèrent mais ils furent vite déçus.

- Et alors? Interrogea Aya.

- Vous me décevez, dit Conan, vous qui êtes étudiante en droit! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est? Allons, regardez de plus près.

Il lui tendit l'une des feuille à la jeune femme en souriant. Devant une telle audace, voir provocation, elle la prit et l'examina à son tour.

- Eh bien... hésita t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers le détective à lunettes qui semblait absolument sur de lui. Mais pour qui se prenait-il se gosse?! Il se fichait d'elle et elle se prenait à son jeu?

- Mais dis donc toi! Pour qui...

- Je vois. Coupa Conan, vous n'en avez peut-être jamais vu. C'est de la marijuana.

Un silence s'installa. Les yeux des deux moniteurs s'écarquillèrent devant le petit garçon alors que les quatre enfants ne semblaient pas surpris par ses connaissances incroyables pour son âge mais poussèrent tout de même des exclamations d'admiration.

- C'est super Conan! Dit Ayumi, tu es vraiment trop fort! Où est-ce que tu apprends tout ça?

Conan parut être prit au dépourvu mais se reprit aussitôt en invoquant une émission télé. Mais Aya continuait de le regarder avec de grands yeux.

- Aya? Appela Takeshi, un peu inquiet.

- Hem... oui c'est vrai il a raison... je viens juste de m'en rendre compte... répondit-elle un peu déboussolée et quelque peu humiliée.

Elle prit son téléphone portable.

- Il n'y a pas de réseau, remarqua t-elle, nous n'avons pas qu'à aller jusqu'au village et demander à téléphoner si il n'y en a toujours pas.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ils pénétrèrent dans le petit village en question. Il y avait une petite fontaine en pierre à l'entrée, les maisons étaient construite en bois, telles des chalets, bien espacées les unes des autres.

- Umeda! Amano! Appela une voix.

Tout le me petit groupe se retourna et virent un garçon aux cheveux noirs hérissés avec du gel et des yeux de la même couleur. Il était aussi habillé d'une chemise à fleurs déboutonnée au col,et d'un pantacourt jaune.

- Riku! S'exclama Takeshi, comment ça va?

- Comme tu as bronzé! Ajouta Aya, je suis blanche à côté de toi!

L'interéssé voulu répondre mais une dame d'environ soixante-dix fit son aparition derrière lui et prit la parole:

- Oh! Cela n'a rien d'étonnant! Ce petit se promène souvent ici! Tu ne restes pas enfermé comme la plupart de ces jeunes! C'est bien! Dit-elle en souriant.

Le dénommé Riku se frotta l'arrière de sa tête avec un air gêné et en lui rendant son sourire puis la dame prit congé d'eux en s'excusant. Un petit silence prit place entre les jeunes interrompu par les enfants.

- Bon on appelle la police ou on y laisse? Déclara Mitsuhiko d'un ton las, le réseau est revenu!

Les trois adultes revinrent soudain à leurs esprits. Takashi expliqua ce qu'ils venaient de trouver à Riku pendant qu'Aya prevenait la police.

- J'ose espéré que cela sera sans suite, dit Aï à l'adresse de Conan, dieu sait que les vacances pour toi...

- ...Ça n'existe pas, termina t-il, et je sens malheureusement que ce n'est pas finit.

La petite fille au cheveux châtain clair ne répondit pas, sachant à l'avance qu'il avait raison. Une heure plus tard, à cause de la chaleur, il prirent le chemin du retour tous ensemble lorsque...

- Vous n'entendez pas quelque chose? Dit Conan.

Les autres parurent réfléchirent et tendirent l'oreille en restant le plus silencieux possible.

- Mmh...non, répondit Takashi, qu'étions-nous supposés ent...

- Si! Coupa soudain Aya, c'est juste quelqu'un qui rit un peu fort... mais attend un peu... c'est la voix de...

Elle s'interrompit, se mit à accélérer le pas et fronça les sourcils.

- Que se passe t-il? Demanda Ayumi?

Sa question n'obtint sa réponse qu'une minute plus tard après une longue course à travers le bois jusqu'à une falaise où se trouvait...

- Monsieur Umeda! Cria Conan, mais que vous arrive t-il?!

Kazuhiro Umeda était en effet en pleine crise d'hystérie. Il riait aux éclats à en exploser les tympans sans raison, les yeux exorbités, tout en se mutilant les poignets. Son rire était effrayant et empêcha nos protagonistes de faire le moindre geste pendant deux interminables secondes, deux secondes de trop, où Kazuhiro trébucha et tomba dans le ravin en continuant à rire. Les adultes comme les enfants se précipitèrent au bord et se penchèrent pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Le faux blond n'émettait plus un bruit et ne bougeait plus à leur grande horreur.

- Appelez une ambulance! Ordonna aussitôt Conan qui commençait à descendre en s'accrochant à la fallaise.

- Eh petit c'est dangereux! S'exclama Aya, reviens!

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. À l'aide d'une corde au bout de laquelle il y avait un noeud coulant le petit détective s'était déjà hissé trop loin pour qu'il puisse se faire rattraper par les moniteurs morts d'inquiétude. Le ravin n'était pas trop profond, ce qui permit à Conan de descendre rapidement et prendre le pouls de la victime.

- Il est vivant! Et il respire! Hurla t-il à ses camarades.

Ceux-ci poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Ce fut un hélicoptère qui arriva sur les lieux et emmena Kazuhiro à l'hôpital sous les yeux inquiets de ses amis et des enfants ou... perplexes en ce qui concernait Conan qui avait déjà activé ses cellules grises. Que lui était-il arrivé? Pourquoi ce changement soudain de comportement? Et cette corde... elle semblait avoir été mise là plus que récemment... elle était attaché à une racine d'arbre à porté de main... Ce changement de comportement pouvait s'expliquer avec la marijuana qu'ils avaient trouvé sur le chemin... serait-il possible...?! Le petit détective se mit soudain à courir en direction de ce fameux endroit.

- Mais, Conan, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Dit Ayumi.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose? Insista Genta

- Aller, dis le nous! Rajouta Mitsuhiko.

L'interessé ne répondit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé à destination et creusa pour finalement ne trouver que de la terre.

- Mademoiselle Amano! N'avez-vous pas appelé la police pour qu'elle s'empare de la drogue?! Gronda t-il.

Aya se défendît comme une enfant prise en faute et expliqua que les policiers ne pouvaient pas venir tout de suite car ils étaient très occupés mais qu'il fallait qu'elle garde un œil sur la marijuana.

- C'est réussi, marmonna t-il.

- Pardon?

- Rien. Je disais juste qu'il valait mieux rentrer.

Sur ces mots, ils emboitèrent son pas en silence. Conan ne cessait de réfléchir mais était constamment perturbé par le regard soupçonneux et insistant d'Aya, quand soudain, il s'interrompit dans ses réflexions en observant des tâches brunes sur le sol. Il s'arrêta d'un coup et les suivit du regard.

- Fais attention! Se plaignit Ayumi qui venait de le percuter derrière lui.

Comme à l'accoutumée il ne répondit pas mais suivit son instinct comme les petites traces par terre et découvrit...

- Un cadavre! S'exclama Mitsuhiko.

La petite fille hurla tout en s'agrippant au T-shirt du détective à lunettes qui entreprenait déjà d'aller examiner le corps. En effet, ce spectacle n'était pas joli à voir: le cadavre d'une femme d'un certain âge dont le visage parsemé de terre à, l'égal de ses vêtements, comportait des traces de coups et dont le cou était rouge écarlate. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux étaient exorbités par ce qu'on pouvait aisément deviner, la peur.

- Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça... dit Takashi d'un air dégouté en détournant le regard et saisissant au passage son téléphone.

- Comme il fallait s'y attendre! Râla t-il avec colère, pas de réseau! Amano! Reste ici, moi j'emmène les enfants et je vais prévenir la police.

- Entendu.

- Je t'accompagne! Dit Riku qui était visiblement trop sensible à la vue du cadavre à en juger la pâleur de son visage.

Plus tard la police arriva sur les lieux conduit par les détectives boys, Takashi et Riku. À sa mauvaise demi surprise Conan vit que l'inspecteur qui dirigerait l'affaire était...

- Oh! Inspecteur Yamamura! S'exclama la petite Ayumi.

- Tiens tiens tiens... mais n'est-ce pas l'enfant maudit et sa bande? Ricana t-il de son air benêt, que faîtes-vous ici?

- Nous passons nos vacances dans une colonie à côté, expliqua Genta.

- Eh bien je suppose que vous connaissez déjà les questions que je vais vous posez...

Avec l'aide d'Aya, de Takashi et de Riku ils racontèrent tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la découverte de la drogue jusqu'à la découverte du corps.

- Mais dîtes-moi, dit l'inspecteur Yamamura, vous connaissez depuis longtemps ce Kazuhiro Ukai?

- Moi oui, Amano et Riku un peu moins, répondit Takashi, mais son comportement m'étonne vraiment, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude... il est toujours rieur, dépendant de rien, il n'a que sa passion, le cinéma... mais il est vraiment équilibré, ça ne lui ressemble pas!

- Qu'en penses-tu toi? Chuchota Aï à l'oreille du détective rajeunit, qui penses-tu que c'est? Tu as une idée?

- Mmh... c'est à dire qu'il y a plusieurs possibilités...

- Tu m'étonneras toujours se moqua la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Et laisse moi réfléchir en paix.

- Inspecteur! Intervint soudain une voix, je viens de contacter l'hôpital, ils ont trouvés une étrange poudre blanche dans un sachet dans la poche de Ukai Kazuhiro, je l'ai fait fair eenvoyé au labo pour plus de détails. J'ai aussi l'identité de la victime! Elle s'appelle Mitsu Saruwatari, 71 ans, elle était à la retraite et vivait dans le village à côté.

- Madame Saru...!

_à suivre_

_le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et je l'ai presque fini :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: **Détective conan et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Gôshô Aoyama

**auteur:** cloclo neechan

**couple:** aucun

**rating:** T

Chapitre 2: les criminels

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers Riku.

- Eh bien oui, c'est la dame âgée que nous avons vu tout à l'heure, dit-il mais je ne l'avait pas reconnu, je n'aime pas la vue des cadavres et je ne me suis pas attarder à regarder.

- Oui c'est vrai, confirma Conan, il était pâle quand nous avons découvert le corps!

Riku baissa la tête comme s'il devait en avoir honte. Il est vrai que, excepté Ayumi, les enfants ne semblait pas plus gênés que ça par la présence et la vision d'un cadavre.

- J'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez tous au commissariat pour de plus amples détails et les enrengistrer, dit l'inspecteur Yamamura, surtout concernant ce Ukai.

- Il avait vraiment la joie de vivre! Ajouta soudain Aya, il avait toujours le mot pour rire! Il est un peu vantard mais il n'est pas méchant...!

Sur ces derniers mots dans une tentative de défendre son ami, elle suivit les protagonistes de l'affaire avec une mine un peu triste. Ils rentrèrent à la colonie dans les environs de 20h. Plus tard, le soir aux alentours de 21H30, Conan ne se donna même plus la peine de réfléchir ce qui intrigua ses compagnons de chambres, Mitsuhiko et Genta.

- Conan tu sais qui est le meurtrier? Osa questionner le jeune garçon aux tâches de rousseur.

- Non, répondit Conan aussi sec, les seules personnes que je peux soupçonner sont mademoiselle Aya Amano, messieurs Takashi Umeda, Kazuhiro Ukai et Riku Saionji. Le corps était chaud quand nous l'avons retrouvé, donc elle a été tuée dans la demi heure précédant notre passage mais nous n'avons croisé personne. Il y a bien Ukai qui est pour le moins suspect surtout avec cette fameuse poudre blanche mais il était assez loin du lieu du crime et ses mains sont trop petites pour les marques qu'il y avaient sur le cou de la victime. Quant aux autres, ils étaient avec nous tout le temps donc cela leur fait un alibi. Ce meurtre a sans doute été perpétré par une tierce personne. Le reste, c'est le travail de la police, même si ça risque de finir en queue de poisson avec l'autre abrutit, ajouta t-il pour lui même.

- C'est nul! Se désola Genta

- Quelle dommage! Renchérit son compagnon.

- Mais j'y peux rien! Se défendit le détective à lunettes.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent des coups à leur fenêtre, comme si quelqu'un y jetait des cailloux. Ils l'ouvrirent et virent trois mètres plus bas Ayumi leur faisant signe de descendre. Ils s'exécutèrent au plus vite et purent lire l'inquiétude sur son visage.

- Que se passe t-il Ayumi? Interrogea Conan.

- Je... j'étais avec Aï et on a vu Riku Saionji sortir de sa chambre. Il faisait attention à ne pas être suivit et il ne semblait pas être bien... il semblait avoir peur et avait les larmes aux yeux... il faisait de la peine... quoi qu'il en soit! Reprit soudain la petite fille en faisant sursauter ses camarades, Aï l'a suivit et m'a envoyé vous prévenir! Mais il faut être extrêmement prudent! Il fait très attention, c'est risqué! Ah! Elle a aussi prit sur elle son badge de détective pour que tu puisse la suivre, Conan. Conan?

Ce dernier était allé derrière son lit pour troquer son pyjama contre des vêtements. Le voyant faire, les deux autres garçons l'imitèrent en vitesse puis les quatre enfants partirent à la recherche de leur amie et de ce Riku Saionji plutôt suspect. Ils coururent à travers les bois pendant bien vingt minutes avant de ralentir le pas, se faire silencieux, et, de tendre l'oreille. Il virent alors, enfin, l'objet de leur quête: Aï. Elle était caché dans un buisson et tout proche d'elle, dans un fossé un peu plus bas, derrière, s'élevait des voix.

- Arrête de chialer! Si tu n'étais pas aller voir les poulets nous n'en serions pas là! Dit une voix grave d'homme mûr qui sembla donner un coup de pied dans quelque chose de mou.

- argh! Je... je ne suis aller voir personne! Vous m'entendez?! J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez dit de faire! Kof kof...

« C'est la voix de Saionji » pensa Conan.

- Peu importe! Cela te servira de leçon! Beugla une seconde voix, t'as pas intérêt à te re-moquer de nous! Nous sommes sérieux!!

- Je le sais! Sanglota Riku, je ne me suis jamais fichu de vous...!

- En tout cas tu peux être content déjà! On ne s'en est même pas prit à l'un des merdeux! S'exclama la voix grave, mais elle, elle était en fin de vie donc ce n'est pas grave! T'aurais dû voir la tête qu'elle a fait qu'en je l'ai étranglé!

Il se mit à hurler de rire, un rire effroyable et terrifiant qui résonnait dans les montagnes, rappelant de façon amer à Conan la chute de Kazuhiro Ukai. Effrayée, Ayumie fit un pas en arrière et, bien évidemment, ne pu faire que du bruit en marchant sur des feuilles séchées et mortes et sur quelques malheureuses petites branchettes. Soudain, silence. Un long silence inquiétant, pénétrant qui dure de longues et interminables secondes. Puis...une tête déformée par la rage qui surgit du fossé.

- C'est les morveux de cette après midi! Hurla t-il

Aï resta complètement immobile de sa cachette où elle ne pouvait être vue. Conan activa ses chaussures, lança le ballon de sa ceinture et shoota dedans avant que l'homme ne puisse l'atteindre. Celui-ci reçu le coup en pleine tête et tomba, assommé.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?! S'exclamèrent la deuxième vois et une autre inconnue.

Deux autres hommes surgirent du fossé dont l'un portait une épaisse branche d'arbre et foncèrent sur les détectives boys. Conan eut vite fait d'endormir l'homme « armé » celui qui fonçait sur lui alors que le troisième homme... s'était déjà emparé de...

- Mitsuhiko! Cria Ayumi

- Vous allez tous être bien gentils les enfants... dit-il en sortant un couteau de sa poche et le mettant sous la gorge de son prisonnier, vous allez porter mes camarades où je vous l'indiquerai... et il n'y arrivera rien à ce garçon... bien sûr, vous ne direz rien à personne... compris?

Ayumi Conan et Genta n'eurent d'autre choix que de se résigner et de hocher la tête en signe d'accord. Mitsuhiko semblait bien avoir du mal à respirer: il était soulevé par les aisselles par un bras, dos collé au torse de son agresseur, celui-ci le maintenant en respect en mettant la pointe du couteau sous son menton, l'obligeant ainsi à lever la tête, et avec la peur, cela le faisait suffoquer. Ses trois amis durent supporter le poids des acolytes de l'étrange homme qui avait, il fallait le reconnaître, une allure imposante de par sa taille et ses épaules carrées de rugbyman.

- Toi! Dit-il en s'adressant au fossé, pas un mot à l'extérieur compris?! Bien que je pense que tu n'iras pas bien loin tout de suite dans l'état où tu es...

Les trois enfants étaient révoltés intérieurement mais ne pouvaient agir sans risquer la vie de Mitsuhiko. Ils durent donc marcher un quart d'heure, le temps que l'homme assommé reprenne connaissance. Quand Conan et Ayumi remarquèrent qu'ils commençait à ouvrir lentement les yeux, ils ralentirent le pas ce qui attira l'attention du troisième ravisseur.

- Mais que... ah! Arita! Ça va?

- Ça peut aller... qu'est-ce qui...

Tout à coup, tout lui revint à l'esprit. C'était ce sale gosse à lunettes qui l'avait humilié en l'assommant si facilement! Il se releva en se massant le crâne. Les deux enfants le regardaient avec inquiétude mais il ne semblait pas vouloir s'occuper d'eux. Soudain, il attrapa le petit détective à lunettes par le cou sous un nouveau cri d'Ayumi.

- Tu vas me le payer sale gosse! Hurla t-il.

Il serra son poing, empêchant ainsi Conan de respirer.

- Arrêtez!! supplia Ayumi en commençant à pleurer, laissez-le!

Le dénommé Arita bouscula la petite fille de sa main libre, la faisant tomber. Genta, n'en pouvant plus de ce spectacle, abandonna son fardeau pour aller à la rescousse de ses amis, se jeta sur l'assaillant de Conan, et le mordit jusqu'au sang. L'homme cria et tout en faisait lâcher prise à Genta, balança Conan contre un arbre.

- Toi... grogna t-il à l'adresse du garçon enveloppé.

- Eh! Le petit gros! Encore un geste et ç'en est fini de lui!

Ayumi plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche avec des yeux grands ouverts et humide. L'homme qui prenait Mitsuhiko en otage avait déjà commencé à le blesser en déchirant sa peau sur 1centimètre de longueur pour 5 millimètres de profondeur, lui faisant ainsi pousser une plainte sourde dû au manque d'air. Ayant beaucoup de vaisseaux sanguins à ce niveau là, le sang ne se fit pas prier pour couler.

- Continu à l'porter! Plus vite que ça!

Genta jura intérieurement et se remit à sa lourde tâche. Il jeta un coup d'œil rempli de regrets vers son ami évanoui mais continua sa tâche, sinon c'était l'autre qui allait de nouveau en pâtir. Encore un quart d'heure plus tard, il atteignirent une route sur laquelle, un peu plus loin, se trouvait une voiture de luxe. Genta mit son fardeau dans la voiture comme lui indiquèrent ses assaillants puis se retira. Le « rygbyman » donna son otage bien mal en point ainsi que son arme à son collègue se qui souleva des doutes puis des craintes à ses deux amis restant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?! S'exclama Ayumi, libérez-le!

- Allons, allons, dit l'homme anciennement assommé en calant le couteau sous la gorge de son prisonnier, je suis sûr que vous trouverez bien une excuse pour justifier l'absence de votre ami, « il est insomniaque alors parfois il sort le soir alors peut-être qu'il s'est perdu alors... » continua l'agresseur en imitant stupidement une voix d'enfant chétif.

- Quand allez-vous le laisser?! Cria Genta.

- J'sais pas...quand j'aurais fini mon caprice...

L'homme hurla de rire tandis qu'Ayumi se retenait à tout prix de pleurer et Genta de leur sauter à la gorge. Les deux ravisseurs entrèrent dans la voiture et partirent dans un crissement de pneu assourdissant. Les deux enfants restèrent immobiles pendant cinq secondes, le temps qu'il fallut pour entendre un autre crissement de pneu et un gros boum. Ayumi et Genta se précipitèrent alors sur la route et découvrirent après le carrefour suivant... un barrage de voiture de police et en contre-bas la voiture renversée. L'inspecteur Yamamura semblait paniqué.

- Ohlàlà!! tout va me retomber dessus!! qu'est-ce que je vais faire... ils avaient un des enfants avec eux en plus... HEIN?! S'étrangla t-il soudain en voyant les deux petits arrivants mais qu'est-ce que vous...?

- Mitsuhiko! Coupa Ayumi sans ménagement, Mitsuhiko était à l'intérieur! Il faut le sauver!

- Mes hommes sont déjà en train d'y aller, expliqua Yamamura en faisant un geste de la main dans leur direction.

- Inspecteur! Appela l'un d'entre eux avec un garçonnet de sept ans à tâches de rousseurs dans les bras, nous avons réussi à sortir le petit!

- Mitsuhiko! Crièrent les deux autres enfants en cœur.

En effet, ce dernier demeurait inconscient et du sang s'échappait non plus seulement de son cou, mais de son front et de sa tempe droite. Il avait également divers hématomes qui, d'apparence, ne laissait rien envisager de bon.

- Où est Conan? Demanda soudain une voix derrière nos deux petits protagonistes.

Les intéressés se retournèrent et virent...

- Haibara! S'exclama Genta, surpris.

- C'est moi qui ai prévenu la police, mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

- Il est encore dans la forêt! Dit Ayumi.

- Comment ça?

La petite fille lui expliqua en détail ce qui venait de se passer jusqu'à ce qu'une main s'abatte sur son épaule. Elle cria et se retourna violemment. C'était Conan. Il leur expliqua qu'il ne s'était pas évanoui mais qu'il avait simplement eu le tournis et avait perdu toutes ses forces dû au manque d'air mais qu'il avait pu les suivre à distance quand il avait recouvert ses forces. Aï expliqua à son tour que lorsqu'ils fussent assez loin, elle avait couru jusqu'à la colonie prévenir Aya pour une ambulance auprès de Riku Saionji et la police pour eux. Elle savait où était garé la voiture des criminels car, étant donné qu'elle les avait plus entendu qu'eux, elle avait récolté d'avantages d'informations dont l'endroit où se situait le véhicule. Pendant ce temps, Mitsuhiko fut emmené par les policiers dans l'hôpital le plus proche alors que un hélicoptère et Deux ambulances firent leur apparition quelques minutes plus tard pour prendre les trois hommes blessés lors de l'accident. Des policiers emmenèrent les quatre enfants dans une voiture de police où ils se retrouvèrent en compagnie de...

- Oh! Monsieur Ukai! S'exclama Ayumi! Vous n'êtes pas mort?

L'intéressé eut un sourire à la fois forcé et gêné.

- Eh bien non.

- C'est très très simple, dit Conan, Monsieur Ukai ne s'est jamais drogué et ne s'est jamais mutilé.

- Comment?! Tu te fiche de nous! Rétorqua Genta qui n'en croyait pas un mot.

- Je vais vous expliquer, poursuivit-il avec son air supérieur qu'il aimait tant, soi dit en passant avec les derniers évènements vous auriez pu le deviner vous mêmes mais bon... d'accord d'accord Genta! Je lâche le morceau! Je disais donc, il ne s'est jamais drogué et ne s'est jamais mutilé. Vous vous souvenez la première que nous l'avons vu? Melle Amano et Monsieur Umeda nous ont dit qu'il faisait ses études au cinéma, de plus, Mlle Amano a bien suffisamment décrit sa personnalité aux policiers ce soir, du moins, pour moi. Il est rieur, vantard mais pas méchant... donc dois-je en déduire blagueur? - j'en ai surtout déduit que Mlle Amano était votre petite amie- , ajouta le petit détective à lunettes. Je n'ai rien ressentis de spécial quand je l'ai rencontré, s'il était louche je l'aurais su. Quant à Monsieur Saionji Riku, comme nous avons pu le constater, il est très sensible, et d'après ce que nous avons entendu, il se faisait tout simplement manipulé. Il aura sans doute été au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit et depuis, reçoit très certainement menace sur menace. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'a dit Mme Saruwatari avant sa mort? « ce petit se promène souvent ». Les criminels doivent l'appeler régulièrement et ce servir de lui pour leur trafic, mais la vieille dame avait le sens de l'observation et risquait de devenir gênante, voilà pourquoi ils ont choisi d'intimider Monsieur Saionji en la tuant, non pas parce qu'elle était vieille ou quoi que ce soit, mais parce qu'elle risquait de découvrir le pot aux roses avec monsieur Saionji! Mes preuves seront le témoignage des protagonistes de l'affaire. Voilà.

- Ce n'est pas aussi évident que ça! Protesta Ayumi.

- Dis donc, intervint Kazuhiro qui était impressionné par la prestation de Conan, mais qui es-tu?

- Edogawa Conan, détective.

- ...?

Les enfants retournèrent une fois de plus au commissariat faire leur déposition et l'affaire fut close. Après avoir finit leur semaine à la colonie pendu au téléphone pour avoir des nouvelles de Mitsuhiko, ils se rendirent dans sa chambre pour lui remonter le moral, car il était encore sous le choc de sa prise en otage, de l'accident et le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu du soutient plus direct qu'au téléphone. Ayumi, Aï, Conan et Genta restèrent donc à son chevet des journées entières afin qu'il ne se sente pas seul jusqu'à sa sortie où il parut avoir tout oublié de l'affaire et recommençait à rire de bon cœur comme avant.

- Comme j'ai envie d'aller à la montagne! Se plaignit-il.

« Sa déprime n'aura pas durer longtemps! » pensa Conan.

**Fin**

_je sais je sais les titres de mes chapitres sont pourris mais je m'en fou lol je ne me suis pas relu non plus mais ça doit aller dans l'ensemble :)_

_voili voilou j'espère que cela vous aura plus quand même à la prochaine :) reviews?_


End file.
